The present invention relates to a liquid separator for separating liquid from gases, and particularly for separating liquids from expiration gases in medical analysis instruments. The invention includes a liquid separator having a water trap and a holder/connection device. The water trap may be a one time use only trap, and the connection device may be a quick-fastener device.